The objectives of this study are to examine the symptomatic benefit of the Selegiline Transdermal System (STS) as adjunctive therapy to levodopa/carbidopa treated Parkinson's Disease patients. Also to examine safety and tolerability of the Selegiline Transdermal System (STS) in levadopa/carbidopa treated Parkinson's Disease Patients.